


Oneshots en Español

by HeavenlyMess



Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Gerard Way and the Hormones, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, current frerard, en español, frerard en español, oneshots
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyMess/pseuds/HeavenlyMess
Summary: oneshots en español, un poquito de todo
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, frerard - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Oneshots en Español

Frank odiaba las cenas de gala. Odiaba ponerse traje, y pretender que era un miembro funcional de la sociedad. Pero estaba por casarse con la hija de uno de los mayores empresarios de New Jersey, y eso involucraba asistir a muchos eventos de beneficencia, galas y muestras de arte. Hoy estaban invitados a una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, donde habría una muestra de arte a beneficio de una de las organizaciones que apoyaba Jamia y su padre. `Frank, déjate esa corbata, por Dios,’ Jamia insistía.

‘Me aprieta!’ él respondió.

Frank todavía no lograba entender cómo había logrado convencerla de que se casara con él. Él venía de un vecindario de bajos recursos, y un origen muy diferente al de ella. Aunque cuando se conocieron años atrás, ella era igual de punk que él, e iban a conciertos juntos, se pintaban el cabello y las uñas. Pero ahora, aunque Frank seguía siendo el mismo, ella ya se había transformado en lo que su familia esperaba de ella. Pasó de organizar conciertos de bandas locales, a organizar eventos para políticos y galerías, y de vestir jeans y playeras de bandas, a vestidos de diseñador. Frank aun la amaba y la mujer en la que se convirtió, pero no podía negar que extrañaba esa joven punk de la que se enamoró.

Ahora él también tenia que pretender ser uno de ellos, y vestir elegantemente cada vez que iban a una de estas fiestas. Pero no dejaba de ser incomodo para él. Mientras hacían su camino a la sala principal, Jamia lo presentaba ante todos, y Frank hacia su mejor intento por participar en las conversaciones.

‘Voy a hablar con mi papá,’ dijo ella, dejándolo en la entrada de la aquella mansión.

Frank no conocía a nadie ahí aparte de Jamia y su familia, y todos estaban muy ocupados, así que Frank se dirigió al bar y se encargó una bebida en lo que regresaba Jamia.

Pero al parecer, le estaba tomando más tiempo de lo que creyó, y Frank ya llevaba veinte minutos solo, y dos whiskeys, así que se dirigió al vestíbulo a echarle un vistazo a la galería.

El no sabía mucho de arte ni estilos, pero supuso que aun asi podía disfrutar de las piezas. La mayoría era arte abstracto, y por más que trato de buscarles forma y pensar en algún sentimiento que le trasmitieran, Frank no entendió nada. Sólo veía colores y círculos, y formas extrañas. Se sentía como cuando iba al psicólogo y le preguntaba que formas veía.

No fue hasta llegar al fondo que vio una colección que parecía del mismo artista. Todas las piezas eran en blanco y negro, y parecían haber sido hechas con plumón o acuarelas. A pesar de que esta lleno de formas extrañas y frases, Frank pudo notar que no eran manchas sin sentido. Eran caras. Cada una con diferente expresión. Cada una contando una historia. Parecía salido de una pesadilla.

‘Wow,’ dijo sin darse cuenta.

`¿Te gusta?’ una voz a su lado dijo. Cuando volteó a su derecha, vio a un hombre de barba parado junto a él. Pareció sonreírle cuando lo notó. También notó que el hombre no estaba vestido como todos ahí. Llevaba puesto jeans y una camisa verde encima de una playera deslavada, y un gorro de lana. Frank lo envidiaba un poco.

‘Sí,’ Frank admitió. ‘Es algo triste, pero me gusta.’

‘¿Triste? ¿Por qué?’

‘Parece que están teniendo una pesadilla. Gritando con miedo. Puedes ver el miedo en su cara.’

El extraño se acercó a un de las pinturas, e inspeccionó las caras. ‘Hmm, no lo había notado. Pero tienes razón.’

Frank se sonrojó sin saber por qué. No sabia nada de arte, y hasta él mismo estaba sorprendido de haber entendido el sentimiento de aquellas pinturas. A diferencia de él, el extraño aquel sí parecía saber más de arte, por lo que Frank no sabía que decir.

‘Mucho gusto,’ le dijo el hombre. ‘Mi nombre es Gerard.’

‘Frank.’

‘Frank, ¿qué opinas de esa pintura de allá?’ Apunto hacia el otro lado de la sala, donde había una enorme pintura que consistía en manchas de colores que formaban la escena de una carretera en medio del desierto.

Frank la miró por un minuto, pensando en lo que le transmitía. ‘Me gusta. Parece que estás al volante de un carro, escapando de tu vida hacia un futuro incierto, pero de cierta forma algo dentro te dice que todo va a estar bien.’

Gerard asintió, y Frank notó el hoyo que se formaba en su estomago. ‘Por qué no estás con ellos?’ preguntó Gerard.

‘Nah, está muy aburrido.’

Gerard sonrió. Apenas notaba todos los tatuajes en su cuello y manos. Definitivamente, él no era uno de ellos. ‘Nunca te había visto por acá.’

‘Eso es porque normalmente tengo excusas para no venir. Algún show que tengo que tocar, o algo. Pero esta vez, no me dieron opción.’ Gerard hizo un gesto de confusión que fue demasiado obvio. ‘Mi prometida – su papá es el que organiza todo esto –’ No sabia porque le dolía admitir que estaba comprometido, pero sentía que lo había arruinado todo. ‘¿Tú vienes a estos eventos seguido?’

‘Yo –’

Y como si fuera señal divina, Jamia entró justo en aquel momento. ‘Oh, veo que ya conociste a Gerard,’ dijo acercándose a Frank y tomando su mano.

‘¿Se conocen?’

‘Él es uno de los artistas que están presentando sus obras hoy.’ Volteó hacia la pared y apuntó el cuadro que estaban viendo, donde se veía la carretera. ‘Esa es una de sus obras.’

_Oh._

Frank no supo qué decir y sólo volteo hacia Gerard con una sonrisa. Parecía volverse más y más interesante al pasar de los minutos, y Frank no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Al paso de una hora o dos, empezó la cena, no sin antes dar un brindis por todas las personas que habían ayudado esa noche. El padre de Jamia le agradeció a ella y a todos los benefactores, así como cada uno de los artistas que habían donado sus obras.

Cuando mencionó a Gerard, Frank lo volteó a ver, y levantó la copa hacia él con una sonrisa, la cual el artista regresó, junto con un guiño.

Frank se sonrojó, y dirigió su mirada a otro lado, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar.

La noche siguió y todos siguieron tomando.

Jamia había desaparecido otra vez, de seguro para hablar con uno de sus miles de invitados, y Frank se encontraba solo entre la multitud, tomando otra bebida del mesero.

No podía dejar de pensar en aquel pintor.

No sólo lo amable y como había preguntado por su opinión. Sino su nariz respingada, y esos ojos verdes que brillaban más que su propio futuro. Esa sonrisa tierna que le había ofrecido en el brindis.

Las mariposas en su estomago cada vez que pensaba en él.

Nunca antes había sentido algo así por un hombre, y no entendía por qué de la nada, Gerard había aparecido y lo había dejado confundido con un par de palabras.

Y de pronto no podía dejar de pensar cómo sería besarlo, tenerlo cerca.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

De seguro era el alcohol, Frank pensó.

‘Hey –,’ escuchó a alguien llamarle. Cuando miró a su derecha, vio a Gerard. ‘¿Quieres ir a fumar afuera?’

Era lo último que Frank necesitaba. Pasar más tiempo con él, tomado. Podían pasar – cosas. Y estaba a punto de casarse. No lo podía permitir.

Pero, ¿cómo le iba a decir que no? No podía rechazar la oportunidad de hablar con Gerard, saber más de él. Verlo sonreir.

Sin decir nada, se levantó y lo siguió hasta el jardín trasero de la mansión.

Ya empezaba a hacer frio, así que todos los invitados se encontraban dentro de la mansión, y Frank y Gerard eran los únicos afuera. Gerard le ofreció un cigarro de su cajetilla, y lo prendió. Frank hizo lo posible por no pensar en los dedos de Gerard rozándole la mano, pero era imposible. ‘Entonces, ¿eres pintor?’ le preguntó después de un largo silencio.

El mayo asintió, y los dos sonrieron. ‘Pero no es algo que voy diciéndole a todos.’

‘¿Por qué no? Eres muy bueno.’

‘Gracias. Pero no me gusta presumir. De hecho, disfruto mucho del anonimato.’ Pausó y puso el cigarro en su boca. ‘¿Tú a qué te dedicas?’

‘Tatuador.’

‘¿Y se lo vas contando a todo el mundo sin que te pregunten?’ Frank negó. ‘¿Ahora me entiendes?’

Estuvieron en silencio por un largo rato, y Frank notó que Gerard no dejaba de verlo, lo cual provocó una sonrisa tímida. Cuando volteó hacia atrás, por las ventanas notó que todos se veían muy entretenidos. Y que donde estaban, escondidos en las sombras, nadie los veía.

Quizá fue por eso, más el alcohol y las mariposas en su estomago que estaban fuera de control, que Frank no dudó en inclinarse hacia Gerard y besar sus labios.

Fue algo rápido.

Solo quería cerciorarse de lo que estaba sintiendo. Asegurarse de que sólo era el alcohol hablando, y nada más. Pero el beso comprobó exactamente lo contrario.

Quería más.

Más de la humedad de sus labios y el calor que le hacia sentir.

Así que lo volvió a besar, esta vez moviendo más los labios y dejando que Gerard introdujera su lengua en su boca. No pudo evitar gemir cuando éste lo hizo.

Al tomar la camisa de Gerard entre sus manos, se dio cuenta. No sabía si le gustaban los hombres, pero definitivamente le gustaba Gerard.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se sentía así con tan sólo un beso. O en general. Se dio cuenta que le gustaba cómo lo hacía sentirse. Todo acerca de él le provocaba algo. Sus obras, su voz, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su boca.

¡Su boca!

‘No puedo,’ suspiró al separar sus labios, a pesar de que deseaba más que nada volverlo a besar. ‘Me voy a casar – y apenas de conozco. No sé por qué hice esto.’

‘Sí lo sabes.’

Lo miró a los ojos, perdiéndose de nuevo en el brillo de ellos. Sí, sí sabia.

‘¿Quieres ir a algún lado? Salirnos de aquí un rato.’

Sonaba tentador. Frank estaba harto de aquella fiesta y del traje, y de tener que pretender por horas. Y qué mejor que escaparse con Gerard.

Pero después de considerarlo por un momento, se dio cuenta que por más que sonara como el plan perfecto, no podía dejar a Jamia dos meses antes de casarse, y con el tipo del la galería que ella misma había organizado. ‘Lo siento,’ dijo, y se levanto. ‘No puedo.’ Y se regresó a la fiesta.

***

No habían pasado ni dos semanas, y Frank no podía dejar de pensar en Gerard.

Por más que trató de seguir su vida normal, enfocarse en la boda y su trabajo, conseguir boletos de avión para su papá, y los detalles de la banda que iba a tocar en su recepción, se acordaba de aquel beso, y no podía evitar estremecerse.

Aparte que cada vez él y Jamia peleaban más. Ella quería invitar a todos la gente importante para la que trabajaba, pero Frank solo quería familia y amigos. Él quería una banda punk tocando covers de las canciones que les gustaban a los dos, ella quería un cuarteto de violines. Él quería que siguieran viviendo en su departamento, ella quería irse a vivir a Manhattan.

‘¿Estás segura de que te quieres casar conmigo?’ él le había preguntado la noche anterior después de discutir. ‘¿O quieres convertirme en algo que no soy?’

Cuando Jamia no respondió, Frank lo tomó como una señal. Y quizá en otro momento hubiera luchado más por mantener la relación. Pero ya no sabía si valía la pena.

Por el momento, sólo se fue a dormir, y trató de no llorar.

Al día siguiente, se fue a trabajar, y trató de no pensar en que su relación con Jamia prácticamente había terminado. Cumplió con sus citas, y mientras estaba tatuando a uno de sus clientes, escuchó que la puerta se abrió, y la recepcionista atendió a quien había llegado. ‘Frank, alguien te vino a buscar.’

‘Dile que hoy tengo lleno todo el día. No puedo atender a nadie más.’

‘No es para un tatuaje.’

‘Dile que voy en cuanto termine esto.’ Afortunadamente era un diseño pequeño que no tomaría más de cinco minutos en terminar. Y en cuanto lo hizo, le dijo a la joven que Kate le cobraría, y dejo entrar a quien lo buscaba.

Él pensaba que era Jamia, buscándolo para hablar sobre lo que había pasado. O regresándole el anillo de compromiso. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de verla, así que se dirigió a su mesa y empezó a limpiar todo, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

‘Hola.’

Esa voz.

En cuanto lo escuchó, volteó y encontró a Gerard parado ahí, recargado en la pared. Sonriendo.

‘¿Cómo –’ Frank trató de preguntar, pero su voz se quebró en el intento.

‘No fue tan difícil. Sólo busque todos los estudios de tatuajes en la ciudad, y busque si tenían a un artista que se llamara Frank.’

‘¿De verdad hiciste eso?’

Gerard rió. ‘No. Jamia me agregó en redes sociales hace un tiempo, fue como nos contactamos para la galería. Sólo te busque, y encontré donde trabajabas.’

Frank no supo qué decir. ¿Él también seguía pensando en él? Quiso decirle tantas cosas, pero no sabía qué. _Fui un tonto por no haberme ido esa noche contigo. No he dejado de pensar en ti._ En lugar de eso, sólo se levanto de su asiento y caminó hacia donde estaba Gerard, juntando sus labios a los del artista y empujándolo hacia la pared. ‘Fui muy estúpido.’

Cerró la puerta y lo siguió besando, mientras las manos de Gerard lo sostenían por la cintura. ‘Nunca es tarde. ¿Quieres ir a algún lado?’

Frank asintió, y lo volvió a besar.

Frank canceló todas sus citas de la tarde, y dejó que Gerard lo llevara a un bar a unos minutos de ahí. No habían ni comenzado a tomar, cuando Frank le dijo que Jamia y él habían peleado, y no creía que se pudiera arreglar. ‘Ella quiere algo diferente. Quiere que me convierta en su papá, que sea como todos ellos. Pero yo no soy así.’

‘¿Y qué vas a hacer?’

‘No sé. Pero no quiero regresar. No quiero seguir pretendiendo.’

Hablaron por horas. Gerard acababa de llegar de una convención, y le platicó que extrañaba ser un nerd que vivía en su sótano. ‘Yo nunca pedí esta vida.’

‘Pero no ha de ser difícil tener todo el dinero que tienes.’

‘Nunca hice esto por dinero. Yo pensé que nunca iba a hacer un centavo de esto. Pero a un tipo millonario le gustó una de mis pinturas, y no me dejo de invitar a sus galas.’ Pausó y se le quedó viendo a Frank. ‘Después llegó un tipo diciendo que mis cuadros le provocaban tristeza. Y no he dejado de pensar en él.’

Frank sonrió.

‘Esa es la razón por la que hago esto. Provocar sentimientos en los demás.’

_Y tú provocas muchos en mí, pendejo,_ Frank pensó.

Siguieron platicando, y después del bar, fueron a comprar papas fritas y se las comieron en el auto de Gerard. ‘Sabes,’ Frank dijo. ‘No he dejado de pensar en tu pintura. La de la carretera.’

‘¿En serio?’

‘Sí. Lo que me hizo sentir ese día. Unas ganas de escapar, lejos de aquí y de mi vida. Empezar de nuevo.’ Miró a Gerard, sus ojos avellana enfocados en el otro hombre como si fuera lo único que existiera. ‘Me quiero escapar contigo.’

‘Pero – ¿a dónde iríamos?’

Frank puso su mano encima de la de Gerard, tomándola y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. ‘Donde sea. Mientras vayamos juntos.’

‘¿Oh, sí? ¿Y cuando –’

‘Cuando quieras.’

Con su brazo alrededor del cuello de Gerard, se acercó hacia él y lo besó.


End file.
